So What Do You Want?
by Terra Oceanus
Summary: Alfred knows what he wants in a man, however what if the perfect man seems not to want him?


**So What Do You Want?**

This is a quick little thing and I apologize! However, if I get enough good reviews then I may do an afterwards for them ^^ Thanks for the reviews on my other stories! ALSO! THIS IS KINDA JUST FOR FUN! **You should message me and tell me what you're looking for in a partner :3 I love hearing everyones different ideas of 'perfect'. **

* * *

I stir my coffee slowly, hoping that the slower I stirred it, the more time it would by me to think of an answer to Francis's question. What was I looking for in someone…? I can feel his steady blue eyes on my face but I refuse to look at him. "I think…" I trail off, unsure of myself. "I'm not to sure if what I was about to say was stupid or not." I say quietly. "Nothing you say is going to be stupid for it is from the heart mon ami." Francis says, his French accent heavy on the ending words.I bite my lip, continuing to look down into the cup. "I want someone who…" I trail off again, but this time I when I stop, I look directly at Francis and say with certainty in my voice "I want someone who loves the way I smile, who thinks I look cute when I wake up even though I know that I have terrible morning breath and bedhead, I want someone is willing to put up with any silliness that may come from me, someone who isn't afraid to tell me to shut up; preferably with a kiss. I want someone who… who will put up with me being emotional and moody, not wanting to talk sometimes but can be perfectly happy just sitting in silence beside me as I contemplate the meaning of whatever the fuck I want. I NEED someone who is going to be there for me… Who won't give up on me. Who understands that when I say things bluntly, its because I'm hurting. Because I don't want to say it kindly. Because I know if I do.. I could end up more broken than before. I don't need someone to come along and try to piece me back together. I need someone who will keep more pieces from breaking." By the time I'm done with my long crazy explanation, I'm slightly out of breath and I know for a fact my face is red.

Francis is looking at me, an amused smile on his face and I drop my face back down to my cup. "Alfred?" Looking up hesitantly, I worry about what he will say. "I know you'll find him one day. Just… Don't give up, ok?" Francis claps my shoulder and walks off with a wave goodbye. I sigh and lean against the counter, all around the busy sounds of the morning cafe surround and engulf me. That was the thing wasn't it? Finding him? Scoffing slightly I chug my coffee and leave the cafe behind. I had already found him.. He just wouldn't let me be a part of his life! Moodily I walk along, not looking where I am going. I turn into a small little park and find my way to a secluded bench beside a large rose bush. I'm not sure how long I sit there, deep in thought before I hear a slight sound of surprise. Looking up I see him. His beautiful blonde hair, soft like daffodils and as wild as a lions mane, shone in the morning sun. Those large green eyes that lay under those massive eyebrows, his lithe body with those natural curves in the hips… Tearing my eyes away from his hips, I look back into those eyes. "Arthur?" " ?" I kick myself mentally. "Ah, Mr. Kirkland forgive me for being informal." I say politely, standing up. "What are you doing here?" He asks. I shrug and look around. "Its beautiful in this part of the park. No one comes here, not usually. Plus… I love roses." Arthur nods before sitting on the bench. "I grew them back home in England." Smiling I sit beside him. "You used to garden? I have always wanted to, I just don't have the gift for it I suppose." At the mentioning of gardening, Arthur perks up slightly and angles his body so that he can face me as we talk. "I love gardening! In fact if I didn't have an apartment like I do now, I would have the most beautiful roses. Oh, Alfred if only you could have seen them! Not that I really want you to, git…" I can't help but grin slightly and hold in a shout of joy. He called me by my first name! Arthurs face turns slightly pink at my smile and looks away. Quietly we sit on the bench, not saying anything, just enjoying the warm spring air. However… Theres this one tiny question I need to ask. "Hey Arthur?" Silence. Then a sigh. "Yes Alfred…" I think for a split second if I should really ask this and go ahead anyways. "Why do you hate me? Every time you see me, you're so formal even though we have known each other since well.. You moved here almost a year ago. I've tried being nice… Am I doing something wrong?" I look at him, hoping I don't sound to childish. Arthur whips around to look at me. "Wrong? You're per-…." Realizing what he was about to say, Arthur snaps his mouth shut, face bright red like a tomato. "You… don't hate me?" I ask, a growing smile on my face. "… No…" He says finally. "Not hate me… enough to want to go on a date one night..?" Arthur doesn't look at me but nods quickly before bolting off the bench and walking quickly to the path that lead out of the park. "Arty! Come back!" I shout laughing.

Maybe my wish could come true…?


End file.
